She the one who shall succeed
by Negiocca
Summary: L's sister comes to the scene at Wammys and starts her new life alongside Mello and Near. My First fanfic so please be nice   . Rated T for well, Mellos there so you kind of expected it. Near x OC A bit of OC x Mello   Please enjoy and review la
1. Chapter 1

Hello ~~ this is my FIRST ever fanfic so review and tell me how good I am or how bad I am :D Any comments are appreciated as it would be good for me to improve my writing. Im trying to sound formal so be nice. Oh and sorry if you find my paragraphs hard to understand. Its usually POV of said character and than goes to third person in general. The date might be a bit wrong as I did not have the will to look it up on wiki.

Negiocca

Chapter one – Death note – Her note

Wammys 1993

Cain's POV

'' Please follow me''

These were the last words I heard before I boarded the limo and the plane that took me all the way to Winchester where wammys awaited me. I've heard of the orphanage many times, oneesan told me quite a bit about it. We nearly went to visit once (nearly). So.. I guess this is a new beginning for me huh? Good luck to me, dear Cain.

Mello's POV

Why wont anyone shut up? Jeez, the noise is frying my precious braincells, I need them in such hard times as this. I chomped on my chocolate as I walked out of the common room where everyone was making such a ruckus. It was just a new girl, nothing new there, they came quite a lot. Roger or Watari finds a decent orphan and transfers them here and than it turns out to be a waste of everyone's time when the so called 'gifted kids' turn out to be thick nutcases. I mean what the fuck don't they have anything better to do with their so called lives?

The blonde chocolate addict proceeded towards his room shared with a redhead gamer and stormed in on his trusty friend. Usually a normal person would suddenly drop the PSP they were holding and jump but this certain gamer was used to Mello's insensitive behaviour. He carried on his game as if nothing had happened. This clearly annoyed the chocoholic as he prided in attention.

''Matt, there's a new girl coming today' He said louder than needed in order for him to feel like someone has acknowledged his presence.

''Yeah, I've heard'' Matt said in between the bleeps of the PSP not taking his attention of his prized possession. Mello now clearly annoyed yanked the console out of the redheads hand.

''Dude not cool! I could of CAPTURED that pokemon if you hadn't so rudely interrupted my god damn game! SHAME ON YOU''

''Whatever, now listen. Roger wants me to be in the office in like 10 fucking minutes'' Mello cried.

''And your telling me because...?''

''I need you to go for me. I've just finished the last of my chocolate supply for the month. The new kid wont last a minute hanging around with me''

Matt knew that what he was about to do was a big risk, a big risk he would take for his own happiness. ''Buddy, so sad to say this but, your on your own. Goodbye friend'' Matt ran for it before Mello could catch up. Mello swore under his breath and sulked to Roger's office, mentally writing 'to kill Matt' on his to-do list.

''Come on you little runt, get out of my car'' the chauffeur said as he took out my suitcase, not much in it. Someone is on their period. I gout out and mumbled a 'thank you sire' than waked of in the direction of the big gates. Here's the deal they all told me. If I went to wammys and left my old home than I would know how ordinary kids lived. Just one thing.. No flipping one is ordinary at wammys but than again, I wasnt ordinary either. Having a brother named L and is the greatest detective of the century, hmmmm, nope definitely not ordinary there.

'' Here is your schedule Miss Cain'' Roger handed her a timetable of her classes. This should be great, Cain thought inwardly. She looked across her at the snowy bundle of fluff beside her. She was mesmerised at his character, full on white hair, white clothes or pyjamas as most would call them and white socks. Wow this is sure one of the most interesting people she have ever met seeing as she have met quite a lot of interesting people while working with her brother. ''This boy here is called Near, You will be sharing a room with him as I believe the girls dorm is now full'' Roger stated with mild interest. One jolly fellow here ay? I nodded. Just as we were about to leave, a blonde girl came in looking like he could burn down a house. ''Mello you are late, this is Cain and I would like you to have the honour of showing her around alongside Near'' with that he ushered us three out. Yep, such a jolly fellow.

Wow first chapter finished :D I am mega chuffed with myself. Hope you guys are too.

Thanks and I appreciate the fact that you have wasted your time in reading my fanfic it trully means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ~~ the second chappy hope you likey :D

LOTs of thanks to Frogata to be the first to review ! I honestly thought I as just writing to thin air but this proved me wrong. Oh and if your reading this Frogata, see what I did there with the human toybox? Thanks for the idea XD

Wammys (insert date)

Cain's POV

Awkward silence engulfed us as we stood outside Roger's office. I was the first to break it.

''Well hello fellow Wammy students, I am Cain. Hajinimashte'' (sp?)

They both stared at me blank, well the blonde one did, Near kind of just looked at me. I guess none of them is familiar with Japanese than.

Than the blonde spoke. ''The name's Mello, I'm 15'' he stuck his hand out while I looked at it for a second puzzled, than remembering I was meant to shake it took it lightly and shook it.

''And why do you have a boys name? Its a alias right?''

''Yeah of course , I thought the name suited me well. Do I look like a Cain?'' I gave him a smirk and got one in return, i'm doing fairly well at befriending people so far.

While all this time Near stood beside us. He finally spoke up ''I advise that we should begin the tour before everyone finishes classes''.

''Shut up shrimp. We don't need your advice'' Mello barked before turning to me '' so new girl 'Cain' want a tour, lets go''. It wasn't really a question more of a statement. He turned to walk away beckoning us to follow.

As we walked through the halls together, Mello would point at a door and state its use and which room it lead to. There was the Cafeteria, library, common room, meeting room (adults only), kitchen and the playroom. Overall, the orphanage seems to be quite big. Finally we ended up in Near's room where Mello finally left us with a ''good luck,your stuck with the sheep''. He also protested on how the room stank of Near. I'm guessing these two are not the best of friends, its merely just a hunch.

I stared at Near as he let me in.

I looked at the picture in front of me with surprise, no that would be an understatement, I stared in shock at the room before me. Never in my life have I come across such a neat and tidy room. I scanned the room. All the toys were neatly stacked in the corner and there was a big space in the middle without many furnitures, there were two beds on either side of the room. Wait, I looked back at the corner. Toys? Now i'm really loving this. He had a whole mountain full stack of toys. From Robots to transformers to lego to cards. Its like a human TOYBOX !While in my mesmerised state, I haven't noticed my possessions already on the bed nearest to the window. I decided to unpack quietly while Near sat on the floor and took out his lego set, beginning to build something. I began my unpacking but after five minuted gave up all hope and decided to join Near.

''Near, do you mind if I join you in your lego building?'' I asked curtly. Near simply stared for a second with traces of surprise but soon hid it and gave a slight nod. He started eyeing me thoughtfully while I joined him on the floor. Gosh this boy is sure one interesting creation.

After a few hours of us building, we sat back in triumph looking at the skyscraper we have created in the middle of the room. Satisfied we moved on to another activity. Near noticed me eyeing the playing cards and shuffled towards the shelf and handed me the two decks.

''I have noticed you staring at it. You have my permission to play with it'' He stated emotionlessly as he handed me the cards. I thanked him quietly and started building a card tower while Near played with his robot, analysing me when he thought I did not notice and looking away when I gave any slight movements.

But one thing she did not notice was the shy ghost of a smile creeping on to the boys face as he watched his new playmate deep in concentration, building the tower of cards.

Please comment and review, it would make my day ! Oh and as most autohrs say.. I'LL GIVE COOKIES ! Online ones though :3

oh and another thing.. if you knoew what AU stands for, than please tell me

thankies !

~Negiocca


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner, exams are coming up soon and i'm doing a all nighter now and again. So yeah please enjoy and oh I nearly forgot the disclaimer

DISclaimer: I do not own death note because if I did, L would most definitely wont be dead. In fact he probably isn't, he's just hiding away In a bush or something along with Mello and Matt. That is something I keep telling myself so don't ruin my imagination. (I am in complete denial over his death whatsoever.)

And I also do not own anything else I that does not come from my imagination.

Wammys (insert date)

First classes.

Cain's POV

I woke up to the sound of the dreaded bells, guess its school all over again. I turned around to be greeted by a albino boy playing on the floor. Oh yeah, thats right, i'm sharing a room with him. I got up and walked over to the curtains taking a tiny peek outside. It was mid June and the garden that faced my window was blooming. I never knew there was a big forest down the back garden? I might explore it later on the day, I thought to myself. As I turned around, I was faced by Near.

''Would you like me to escort you to the dining room where breakfast will be held?'' He asked eyeing me.

''that would be very helpful'' I replied.

Just as we arrived at the dining room, Mello stormed in with a red head trailing behind. He looked around and spotted us, than walked over.

''all right there?'' I asked looking at his angry expression.

''no, not all right. Nothings bloody all right'' He glared at me through his bangs. ''if you must know'' he carried on ''I am extremely pissed with a certain someone for hiding all of my food supplies''.

''and by your 'food supply' you mean?'' I trailed of as I saw the red head peep behind Mello.

''he means chocolate'' He said grinning.

'' oh I see, and you must be?''

''Matt, please call me Matt''

''Yo, Matt. I'm Cain, just arrived yesterday. Complete newbie'' I grinned. He looked me up and down slowly before smiling.

''Nice name, pleasure to meet you''. He said as he took my hand in his and kissed it gently. I was surprised at the gesture but loosened up when I saw the cheeky grin on his face, a player I see. Must have some fun with him later.

Oneesan definitely did not mention I would enjoy myself all that much here.

Soon enough, Mello found us a table. Even Near was allowed to be 'close' to us. Wow, its like his anger just literally evaporated.

Mello's POV

so here I was sitting with the new girl, Matt and of all people, Near. What just suddenly make my anger wear of? Its not like me to forget a grudge. Especially not one involving chocolate.

Well anyway, as I was chewing on my toffee crunch, the bell rang demanding us to go to classes. Cain checked her timetable and its turns out she have calculus with me and Matt, this shall be interesting, even though they say she has incredible abilities, I doubt she would beat me or Matt. We are not your usual average and plus, it might turn out that she's just a total fake that Watari or Roger took pity on, nothing more therefore there Is no reason whatsoever for me to get attached to someone like her. Feelings would just drag someone down. God i'm sounding like Near, an emotionless, big headed, asshole. Think he's so amazing just because he's first and Roger's favourite.

General POV

They entered the classroom and found that everyone was already unpacking their text book and other instruments entitled for a maths class. They settled down near the back of the class, Matt and Mello getting ready to start, Cain sat between them eyeing the text book slowly. It was not the usual text book aimed for ages 13 to 14 more of a text book used in the senior years of a university, very advanced in both work and language. And finally the teacher entered and class began.

Most of the time, everyone was paying attention while one or two decided it was not worth their time and dozed off. Finally it came for the test sheets. It was given out by a girl named Linda. Everyone had just under 30 minutes to complete it, not allowing any more time and not allowing to leave any questions blank. 10 minutes later, its turns out that Cain has already completed the whole 4 test sheets. Everyone was quite confuddled as it was one of the extreme levels, difficulty wise.

Cain's POV

I looked at the test and decided it was going to be fun. All those years living with oneesan has helped me think of every situation as a puzzle and therefore, this test should not have anything too different, I thought to myself. I timed myself to see how long it would that me to finish the whole test. After about 10 or 15 minutes, I walked down the steps and handed it to the teacher. He showed a very amused expression as I left it to him and while he was marking it, had his brow in deep concentration as if he was trying to work something out. Meanwhile, everyone else was just quietly staring at me. I dont get it... And than I caught Mello's eyes.

Mello's POV

So here I was, waiting for the end of month test that I have revised and studied my silly ass of f for. It was that artist girl Linda who all ways tried to get on my good side, that handed us the papers while stealing a wink in my direction. Weird child...

As I began my the test I noticed Cain scribbling away on her test sheet. What was she doing? Doodling or something? Surely she cant be answering all the questions in that speed, especially since she hasn't even revised the topic yet, I highly doubt that she has because no one in their right mind will study advanced Newton–Cotes formulas in numerical analysis. They just don't all right.

After about 15 minutes, she stood up and all eyes were on her. She gave a satisfied grin and walked down to hand in the papers. My eyes were bulging, what is she doing? She turned back and caught my angry glare at her, I will need to talk to this kid when lessons over and as if my thoughts rang true, the bell just sounded. Wow I must have been staring at her for the past 20 minutes or so. I quickly handed my test in.

I walked up to her stiffly with Matt behind just in case something happens like me getting in to a fight, he would have the decency to stop me. My eyes were glued to hers as she stood up. Any fool would have seen her eyes and said she was a innocent girl but deep within the crimson void was a never ending darkness. I could tell by the way she analysed stuff, others might have thought she was a normal kid but I think that there's definitely something creepy about her.

''is everything all right?'' she asked me grinning sheepishly at my glare,wanting to turn her head away. Finish with the act all ready.

''how?'' I asked

Cain's POV

''Is everything all right?'' I asked Mello as he came up to me, glaring.

''How?'' he asked. I looked puzzled. ''you musn't answer one's question with another'' I stated plainly losing all emotions.

''Cut the crap, I mean how did you answer all that question in such a short time?''

I let out a relieved breath of air. ''oh that, it was just some easy algebra work right? Nothing too difficult I don't think'' I answered quickly with a meek smile. I thought this place was for geniuses. Well if answering that easy test paper in 15 minutes shocked him, well than I doubt anyone here is going to be that great.

''right..'' Mello said unsure. Meanwhile, Matt started dragging his blonde friend away with me following close behind. Sure I already recorded the whole entire house in my head, but I didnt want to feel like a loner walking to my next class.

Turns out we have philosophy next. I never liked the subject... I think I might just skip, oh wait where is Near? I asked myself. I decided to go on a hunt for him.

Later that day, Roger was discussing Cain's grades with Watari on the phone.

''she's just plain genius. It's no wonder she's L's sister, at this rate, she might even have a chance of surpassing Near In the near future''. Roger was saying in to his microphone.

''yes, you are quite right. But remember, this was L's order so I believe we might as well let her stay. It would most definitely do her good instead of staying in hotels most of her life'', came Watari's reply.

''yes, I suppose a home would be quite ideal'', agreed Roger unsure.

''But just remember that her identity must be kept a total secret from the other kids, even Mello and Near. Understood.'' it was a rhetorical question which only had one answer to it.

''Understood''

Yay longer chapter ! the mathematic thing I used : Newton–Cotes formulas in numerical analysis was found on wikipedia so I never attempted it and by the look of its, its pretty difficult methink :/

Thanks for reading and Please review! ~_~ bye bye !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to dear readers ! thanks for all the reviews I have got, it makes me mega hyper :3 Sorry, its a long wait... I was still revising. … Note to all kids in school : do not leave ALL the revision for the last two weeks, it will leave you totally nackered. So yeah, please dont give up on me yet, i'm still writing.

Exams are going to start next week so it will be like about 2 week until I update. Or maybe not...

Well anyways, in this chappy I ATTEMPT to write in Near's POV... Good luck to me and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mello, Near or Wammys or death note. Thats kinda the whole point of FANfiction...

Wammys (insert date)

Near's POV

I walked down the crowded hallways until I reached the more isolated area of Wammys where most kids tend to keep out of. I was near the room where A was said to have commited suicide, a few days after I first arrived and it's rumoured to be haunted around here. That kept most of the kids away, apart from me that is. I have no reason to be afraid of phantoms and such, they are nothing but the mind playing tricks on you. I enjoyed the peace and quiet this side of the orphanage brought, nothing but the silence engulfing you. That's the condition I work best in, in total silence so my mind could stretch to all the many possibilities.

I opened a white door that lead to my most suited enviornment. A room with white plasters on the walls, cream carpets and a scrawny looking chair with a laptop above it. To the corner of the room, stood a pile of toys, as much as my room. The only thing elegant at all about the area was the thick velvet curtains hung above the window.

I took out the work my teacher has kindly asked me to do and began typing on the laptop before me. After awhile of non stop clicks of the keyboard, a sound rang out through the hall way, finally reaching my door. I recognised the sound as a voice, calling something out, something I recognised as my name. I walked out in to the hallway face blank. Honestly, who ever this was, he or she better have a fair reason to disrupt my work like this...

Cain's POV

'' I believe he want that way'' the boy replied to my question pointing to the direction I needed to go to. I thanked him hurriedly before walking away on my quest to find Near. I have noticed that this side of the orphanage was more quieter, there was no one in sight and the place looked forlorn. Surely, why would Near be in a place like this? But shrugging the question off, I ventured down the passageway, calling his name out after each door I passed. Suddenly, an echo came through the passageway as a door was unlocked. I froze. But seeing the fair haired kid walk out, I let my muscles loosen and let out a sigh.

''You scared me there young man'' I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He stood there looking at me critically. ''Can I help you miss Cain?''

''I was bored and decided to go for a hunt for you Mr. White fluff'' I said looking at him in the eye. Those eyes... look as if they are black wholes that lead to the abyss of his heart, giving away nothing and never betraying his soul. Those eyes... looks hauntingly distant and yet so close. His character has a air of confidence around him, much alike me oneesan but he seems to be shrouded in mystery.

''Can I come in?''

''If you must'' He replied going back inside with me quick at his heels. After I shut the door behind me, I looked around the room. The thing that caught my eyes were how the curtains could fit in so well with such an ordinary room. I looked towards the table and found many files scattered across.

''Did I interrupt something?''

''Yes, but it doesent matter, as long as you are quiet while I work, you may stay as you wish''.

And thats what I did. I stayed until it was dinner time, sometiems helping him out with a few questions although it seemed like he really did not need it. And most of the time just staring off in to space, glad that I had some sort of company. Finally, he stood up quietly, and shuffled towards the door.

''My work here is done, shall we go to the cafeteria now?'' He asked. I nodded and we headed off to the cafeteria.

Near's POV

It didn't really occure to me until now that she is one of the few if at all that would stand my presence. I carried on with my work but had the corner of my eyes fixed on her and her every movement was recorded in my head. I simply did not understand her. She is the hardest puzzle I have had, but I will solve-

''is this your usual study space?'' Her voice cut through my train of thoughts.

''Yes, I use this room quite a lot when I do school work''.

''Than why is there the toys?''

''I get bored after I finish my work and when I do not feel like going to the playroom, I tend to enjoy my time here. Now will you please let me concentrate''.

''You weren't typing when I started talking to you''. Smart and did not miss a thing.

I sighed and got up, I believe my work is now done.

''My work here is now done, shall we go to the cafeteria now?'' I asked her shuffling to the door.

She nodded and we headed off to the cafeteria. All the way there, she started asking me useless questions and when got only a monosyllable answer in return, carried on as if she was talking to herself. Somehow, I enjoyed her company and was greatly dis- satisfied when Mello decided to join us.

''Where're you been Cain? We've been looking all over for you'' Mello said.

''Oh? And why is that?'' Cain wondered.

''Roger says someone's on the phone for you''. Cain's face lit up as she heard the news. She ran off down the hallway with a hasty wave of goodbye.

And that just leaves me with the king of all nubes. Mello...

He looked me up and down and spoke intimidatingly.

''Don't get too near the new girl. She's not what she seems.'' No matter what, I waqs not expecting that.

''I understand why you say that, there is also a 34.4% chance from me although it may increase'' I compromised. We exchanged glances.

''Hmp'' was all he said before walking away.

Cain's POV

It has been so long since I last heard from oneesan... although his voice was on synthesizer it was still nice to know he's well and safe.

''How have you been?'' I asked eagerly in to the phone.

''Fine, and you?''

''So so la~~. Its been at least two weeks since I last spoke to you. Fill me in on the case please'' There was hesitation on the other line.

''In not so sure you should get involved in the case, that was one of the reasons why I sent you here. Now how have you got on with Mello and near?''. Distracting me are we? Well i'll play along but I will find out.

'' Yes Mello seems like a really good friend who really hates Near, while Near is very quiet''. I mused as their faces poped in to my mind.

''but I can sense that they might be on to something'' I said, gaining seriousness in my voice.

''How so? You did not do something too suspicious did you?''

''Well, apart from answering a few easy maths questions and hanging out with Near, than no, not really''.

''Good keep it that way. But I would like to ask one thing of you''.

''Yes? Anything you say''

''Pleases continue with your work''. I gasped, I knew he would get his head around.

''As you wish, onee~san''. I said sweetly.

The girl wondered of to the cafeteria where she found Mello and Matt sitting togethor. They got their food and chatted until it was time for bed. She waved goodbye and hurried off to her room to retrieve her laptop. Than she headed off to the main hall. No -one was there since it was already 10 ish (wow quick time skip much) and so she was on her own. She opened her laptop and was greeted by her sign. Eralde Coil, (sp?) the name she was working under as she solved through the cases one by one. Occasionally holding conversations with her pawns telling them the necessary information to capture the killers. While, at the same time, hacking in to her brothers computer system which was very well protected. All this time she thought she was alone, when really a certain albino boy was lurking around the door, peeping in silently...

Cliffiee~ well sort of XD Please review la~ thankies

P.S I hope you enjoy the plot... hehehe... and sorry if its a bit complicated right now.

~negiocca


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON FOR AGESSSSS! I WAS TOO BUSY WITH LIFE ! I HAD TO GO TO SOME CONS AND COSPLAY STUFF GOT IN THE WAY !

AND I'VE BEEN HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ! sorry to keep anyone reading this waiting, my humble apologies *bows. I AM NOT DEAD !

I have also been thinking about the story lately, I kind of erm... lost... the er... plot... PLEASE DONT KILL ME ! ONEGAI ! I will try my best though to get the story back in line -_-''

*sweatdrop...

Oh and read some of the reviews... i'll try my best to make Mello seem more violent and aggressive this time :D

AbyssQueen: thanks for the information :D I did not actually know that so thanks so much oh and Near (according to Frogata) is actually a sheep. That's his nationality xD

Wammys (insert date)

Morning came once again at Wammys. And like every other morning, none of the kids budged until they were made to leave their beds... BY force. Cain was no exception. She got her duvet yanked of by no other than Matt. He laughed when he saw her expression, clearly, she was cheesed off greatly by Matt's duvet yanking skills.

''You have to wake up sooner or later'' He justified, making her see his point. Obviously she did not.

''To hell with waking up, you woke me from the revenge of the marsh mellows. I was going to eat each and everyone of them up, infact I was just about to eat the biggest one up when you'' she waved her hand around at him. ''rudely disturbed me'' she finished with a pissed of expression.

Matt sighed, today was going to be a long day... Just than a white haired boy came trailing in the room holding his toy robots with a hand on his hair clearly thinking.

''I was going through the possibilities of how I should wake up Cain but I suppose I needn't have worried'' he stated plainly. He put his toys back to where it belonged and shuffled towards the two.  
>''Morning Matt, what brings you here?'' He asked.<p>

''I just thought that I should make an appearance, a grand one at that'' Matt smiled cheesily. The other two looked at him weirdly, but before they could do anything, Mello stomped in.

''Where the fuck have you been?'' he asked Matt while giving him a punch to the shoulder. Matt winced in pain.

You see, it should have been one of those 'hey buddy' like punches but it kind of turned out wrong... As to be expected of Mello.

''Clearly, he's in our room'' Cain pointed out, still groggy with sleep.

''alright new girl, don't treat me as some thick shit hole''...

And thats how the morning started.

Cain's POV

What on earth is wrong with that Blonde? He was fine yesterday... I would of said that he wasnt a morning person but seeing that punch shows he is quite energetic in the mornings. He probably just PMCing, nothing to worry about, i'll just carry on with life and he'll just carry on acting like a douche. Yeah that could work.

Everyone soon settled in to their seats for class. Breakfast didn't go so well with Mello screaming at a poor innocent kid for taking his chocolates and in the end, it turns out he ate it all up the day before. I mean who can eat 2 whole boxes of chocolate on the same day? That just doesn't happen... but Mello has proved me wrong. So wrong.

Class started with some simple algebra work (yes this is maths) and just as everyone was about to jump of a building screaming 'anything is more fun than algebra work' our teacher stopped us and got our attention. Our test results from yesterday. Everyone looked around nervously scared that they might get their points deducted if they did worse than before. Did I mention that they have points here? People with the highest points are ranked first and it goes the other way round. Mind you I have no idea who is actually the first but I can tell it's not Mello, nor Matt come to that. Mello says Near always beats him so there's a clue but that kid at the back looks pretty smart too with his glasses and all. You get your points from good school work, nothing else, so behaviour does not count in this.

''You've all done extremely well, all above what was expected of you lot'' the teacher started rambling on about how each student was an individual and how everyone should be proud of their own results. I bet everyone knows he's just trying to make the bad ones feel good about themselves...

Well, after what felt like a millennium, he handed out the sheets. Saying each and everyone's score as he went. Yeah talk about feeling good about yourself when everyone sniggers at your result.

''100% for Near and 98% for Mello'' so Near got the highest than.

''And also 100% for Cain...'' Oh sweet, we came joint top. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Whispers broke out amongst everyone.

''what she came joint with Near?'' ''unbelievable...'' ''Who is she?''

And than, the glare came... a fist along with it too. I fell over on to my side holding my nose in pain and shock.

''what the fuck?'' screamed Mello as he went right up to my face.

''That's exactely what I should be saying at you'' I screamed back.

''how on earth did you come joint with that sheep?'' He asked intimidatingly, anger dripping with every word.

''I don't know but why didn't you? I suppose it's because your not good enough. And dont talk about Near like that'' I retorted back trying to calm myself down. A simultaneous gasp came from the whole class. Words I heard were '' how could she provoke Mello of all people like that?'' ''she's asking for a death wish'' This is becoming way too deep for me to handle. I stood up and looked around me and back at the hyperventilating Mello. I think I have hit a nerve there. His face twisted with different emotions and before I knew it, he lashed out at me, hitting me over and over again screaming and shouting. I could of used some of my karate skills if he didn't come so sudden, I'm at a complete disadvantage here. My world became blank as my eyes lost its view. I felt my body falling and all went black.

Near's POV

this was certainly new, Cain got exactly the same score as me. If this carries on, than my deductions might in fact be correct. This is quite shocking even for me.

Cain just openly defended me in front of Mello and got beaten up in return. She fell after the fourth blow to the head. But Mello just carried on hitting her until Matt quickly pulled him off of her. He could of done it sooner and non of this would of happened, in fact where is the teacher?

''that's enough'' Matt yelled at Mello. He carried Cain in his arms and trudged off to the infirmary leaving everyone shocked. I suppose there's nothing here now. I started walking out of the door.

Mello's POV

Seeing Matt carry Cain out the door really irritated me. It felt like a corner of my heart was tearing . Why? Was it because Matt was on her side? Yeah thats probably it, She's got Matt wrapped around her finger. I tched and walked out of the classroom.

I should go find them I thought when I suddenly ran in to Near.

''you stalking me sheep?'' I asked.

''No off course not. I was just on my way to see Cain, why were you?''

''What hell no. why would I do that..''

He gave me a weird look, or as weird as that emotionless sheep can do anyway.

Normal POV

Near arrived at the infirmary with Mello trailing behind. It turns out he changed his mind and wanted to talk to Matt.

''Is she allright?'' Near asked.

''Yes, the nurse said she'll wake in an hours time, and why is Mello here?''

''He wanted to-''

''I can talk for myself thanks. I just wanted to...'' he trailed off.

''To see if she's alright? To see if you done much damage?'' Matt chuckled. He knew Mello would be sorry even if he himself would never admit it.

''whatever'' Mello went up to the bed where Cain was lying in. she had bandages covering her left eye and bandages around her torso and her arms. She was a mess. Near walked up next to him and drew in a sharp breath.

''she seems to be in a bad condition'' he stated quietly.

''why does it matter to you, shrimp''

''…''

''don't tell me you care?''

''I do not it's just seeing all the bandages on her...'' he trailed of looking in to space.

{flash back}

''your mummy's going to be just fine'' said the policeman to a 6 years old Near. The white haired boy looked emotionlessly back at the man.

''Its a promise right?'' he asked quietly.

''I promise, so until she gets better you need to be strong okay?''

''okay than...i will'' replied the small child. Yet trembling with fear but still stood his ground. _I will protect her _he thought.

{end flashback}

''I will protect you'' he murmured quietly to himself. And that's when her eyes opened.

Okies... Here ya go, hopefully my next chapter would be better. D: I so sorry peeps... the ending purely sucks... but the romance is slowl, I repeat slowly building up xD


	6. Chapter 6

I am honestly so sorry for neglecting this story... I went back and re-read my chapters and was too ashamed to continue. My writing style sucks... so im sorry but im discontinuing this fanfic.

I just want to give a big thankyou to all those who have reviewed. Im so so sorry I never reply to reviews... im not trying to be rude honest .

So here goes: Frogata (my amazing friend :D), Lolita Mello-chan (although this probably isnt your username), Storm the Albatross, AndiWritesLyricsX, sooze2010, AbyssQueen, The1WhoFights4Happiness, xImpersonalPerfectionistX (thanks for the advice :), TheRejectedAngel (thanks :) and DennisthePinkGoldfish (im sorry I didnt reply to your review yet but thanks :) and I guess we'lle never know now XD).

Oh and if anyone likes this story and would like to give it another ending, you can message me if you would like to adopt this story because clearly, its not going anywhere with me XD.

Thanks to all who read and reviwed my story, I will try writing better stories in the future so please look out for me! oh and if you have Deviantart, my username is the same if you want to add me :D

Well I guess that is all! Thanks again!


End file.
